Up on the Balcony: Another night
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: It's been 2 years since I met Sasuke. Everything has been so peaceful...our fathers stopped the feud and I'm living with Sasuke! So why do I feel so sad?
1. Chapter 1

**Up on the Balcony: Another Night**

A/n: Here's the sequel to Up on the Balcony! I wrote it while listening to some TBS songs, so I hope it's okay.

_Chapter one._

Two years have passed since the time Sasuke and Naruto first met. A lot happened since then, including the birth of their first child. He was a healthy boy by the name of Daisuke. He had the skin and eyes of his father, and hair color and personality of his 'mother'.

However, even with all the happiness and the child between them, Sasuke still hasn't asked Naruto to marry him. And because of it, Naruto has been starting to doubt their relationship.

'What if Sasuke doesn't love me anymore? What if I'm just here to further his clan?' Naruto thought to himself. He was pacing back and forth in his bedroom, as he watched his sleeping child.

Sasuke had been out the entire day. He apparently had some work to do for the office and left right away. Naruto didn't have much to do yet, because his father was still in charge of the company, but in Sasuke's case, his father had already given him their company.

'It's been two years. Two years for him to ask me!' Naruto walked toward his son's crib and stroked the child's cheek. "Do you think he'll ever ask me?"

"Ask you what?" Naruto turned to the source of the noise and found Sasuke standing at the doorway. "Anything wrong Naruto?"

"No Sasuke." Naruto replied. He kept his earlier thoughts hidden from the older man. If he told him and Sasuke said something for the worse, he'd never be able to handle it. "Anyway, what are you do doing back early? I thought you still had work to do."

"I missed my family." Sasuke said as he put his arms around the blond, and kissed him on the cheek. "Now tell me what's going on. I know something's wrong."

"It's nothing Sasuke. Really! I'm just a bit tired after taking care of Daisuke the whole night." Naruto told him, as he tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Sasuke knew that something was wrong, but if his lover didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't press him too much.

'If Naruto wanted me to know, he'd tell me.' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto quietly leave the room. 'I just hope that it's not something I can't handle.'

A/n: It's a tad short, but I hope it's okay! Please review! I love it when people review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Up on the Balcony: Another Night**

**A/n**: Here's one more chappie to keep you happy! Hope you'll like this too! I'm trying to make my fics longer, but it's not doing so well. Anyway, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! I'm trying to take time and reply to your reviews to show my thanks!

'' –thinking

"" -talking

_Chapter two_

Naruto awoke the next morning, only to be welcomed into an empty room. He looked around and then noticed a small sheet of paper attached to Daisuke's crib. He stood up to read it and sighed.

'I guess Sasuke had to leave for work early again today.'

He stripped himself and headed towards the bathroom. He took a quick shower and returned to his and Sasuke's room. He dressed himself in brown cargo shorts and a loose orange t-shirt, and then made his way to his son's crib.

"Oh. Daisuke." Naruto said softly. "He's never around. I hope you won't feel neglected. I want you to have all the attention you deserve to get."

He carefully lifted his son's still sleeping form and brought them both downstairs. He set Daisuke down on the living room sofa and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. As he was about to get his food from the chef, he heard the soft sounds of "Mama Mama Mama..." from the other room.

Getting his bowl, he quickly walked back into the living room and sat down next to his cute son. "Ohayo Dai-chan!" Naruto said happily.

"Mama!" Daisuke said, stretching out his arms to Naruto. Naruto didn't pick up Daisuke, but instead kissed him on the forehead and began feeding himself and Daisue some of the chocolate flavored oatmeal in his hands.

[A/n: I don't know if 2 year olds can eat oatmeal or not, but hey! This fics ha some pretty OOC guys! I mean, come on! Naruto's pregnant AND gay! That's pretty OOC.

Once they finished their shared meal, Daisuke pointed one of his chubby fingers at the TV, telling his mommy that it was time to watch his morning cartoons!

"Ha-ha. Dai-chan, I can't watch TV with you right now. I'm not sure if you're aware, but tomorrow is your birthday. We have to plan for it, don't we? I already have your gift, but I need to call the restaurant and confirm my reservation." Naruto said.

Daisuke tilted his head to the side, not completely understanding what his mommy said after 'tomorrow is your birthday'

"I'm just planning on a simple dinner for the three of us. It's a good thing I don't have to worry about you running around the restaurant, though. Anyway, just watch TV, ok?"

Pulling out his mobile, Naruto walked out onto the patio and began to punch in the restaurant's number. After a. hour or so on the phone, Naruto was able to confirm his reservations at the posh little café at the edge of town, Ichiraku and remind Sasuke about tomorrow. The latter took the longer time.

The following day, Naruto woke up early and prepared a special breakfast for his family. He managed to get Sasuke to take the day off and stay at home for once, and he planned to take full advantage of it.

A while later, Sasuke brought their son downstairs and they ate their breakfast in peace. The rest of the day consisted of them watching TV, playing some games and swimming in their pool. Soon it was time for them to go to the restaurant. Sasuke dressed himself in a loose maroon polo with black slacks, while Naruto put on black pants for him and Daisuke, but wore a white, sleeveless blouse and Daisuke was decked in a light blue polo.

They arrived at the restaurant promptly at 7:30 and were escorted to their table. Putting Daisuke in a high chair, they ordered their meal.

They ordered several dishes, keeping in mind what Daisuke liked to eat as well, including Ichiraku's special noodles. Popping open a bottle of wine, they began their meal.

Everything was going great. And Naruto thought that they could actually finish the day as a family, but halfway through the meal, Sasuke got a phone call.

"Hello?" Sasuke said into the device. He was silent for a while, before turning to the older blonde and said. "Sorry. I have to take this."

Naruto excused him and the two blondes continued to eat as Sasuke talked outside. A few minutes later, Sasuke returned and he apologized.

"It's okay Sasuke." Naruto said. "Come'n. Sit down and let's continue the meal."

"I'm sorry. But I was just called by someone from the company. I'm needed their right away." Sasuke explained as he gathered his things. "Use my card. Just order what ever you want and charge it to me."

He placed the credit card on the table, and kissed his family before leaving. Naruto sighed as he picked up the card. He looked at his son, who was still happily eating his spaghetti. Daisuke looked up from his meal and said "Daddy?"

"Sorry Daisuke." Naruto said, ruffling his hair. "Daddy had to go back to work."

"Daddy..."Daisuke said sadly.

"It's okay Daisuke! I'm still here." Naruto said as he brought out a large gift bag from under the table. "Anyway Dai-chan, here's your birthday gift!!"

He started opening the bag, and placed the large fox doll in his son's awaiting arms. Daisuke hugged the doll tightly and smiled happily at his mommy.

"You're welcome Dai-chan." Naruto said, before looking out the window and fixing his gaze on a particularly large building called Sharingan. "Sasuke. Why aren't you here for this?"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**: Hey! I finally have a new update. For those I've promised to have it out long ago, gomen. I've been a smidge busy, with school starting again, and my being il prior toschool. Anyway, here ya' go mate!!

Oh! I'm putting one or two new characters here. No one major. Just the cook and stuff. I am bad with jap names, so I'm giving them English ones!!

**Disclaimer**: Ain't mine. This baby here belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Good going mate!!

**Beta Reader**: unbeta'd

* * *

**Up on the Balcony: Another Night**

**by**

**Neko7cheese**

**--**

**Chapter three: **Tell me…

* * *

A male blonde stirred in his sleep, as the morning light shined on his face. He groggily opened his eyes, only to be greeted by an empty bedroom. Naruto heard soft breaths coming from his son's crib, and stood to check on his sleeping child.

He chuckled slightly and gave out a small 'cute!', as he saw his little angel. Daisuke was currently sleeping on his stomach, and was entangled in his sheets. He was sucking on his thumb, which wasn't clearly shown, due to his blue pajamas; making it look like his mouth disappeared in his long sleeves.

Naruto stroked his baby's cheek, and put on a sad expression as he remembered last nights events. He left the crib, and looked around the room, in search of a note from Sasuke. Naruto had become used to waking up alone lately, and instead of his husband, there would usually be a note somewhere, explaining his absence.

Sure enough, there was a sheet of paper on his bedside table. Naruto picked it up, and sighed.

"He has more work to do huh?" Naruto said softly.

He glanced at the clock, and read 9:18 am. Not too late, and his stomach started grumbling, so he decided to grab some breakfast. Cradling Daisuke, the blond made their way into the kitchen, where he was greeted by the cook.

"Good Morning Naruto-san!" The man greeted cheerfully. The cook was a middle aged man, kind and always ready to cook whatever the residents asked of him. Naruto returned the man greeting, before setting Daisuke in the small crib they had placed near the kitchen.

After, Naruto took a seat at one of the counters stools, and told the cook he was a tad hungry. "Ramen?" The cook asked.

"Not today Nathan. Maybe a ham and cheese omelet, and some pancakes. Thanks." Naruto answered, making the cook raise his brow curiously. Usually, the young blonde would shout RAMEN, and then the cook would have to say numerous things to get the guy to eat something else for breakfast, before finally caving into the hyperactive kid's wishes. The only other time the kid didn't ask for the stuff was when he was pregnant, and wanted strawberries.

Nonetheless, Nathan set to work. As he was mixing the pancake batter, he noticed the sad expression Naruto was making. "What's wrong Naruto-san?" He asked.

"Do you think this place is too big Nathan?" Naruto asked. The cook didn't answer the question, because he knew that Naruto wasn't really thinking about the house.

"You're lonely Naruto-san?" Naruto looked at the cook, with wide eyes. It seems he hit a mark. "I think I can understand how you feel Naruto-san. It's about Sasuke-san, am I right?"

The blonde male looked away, as the cook started cooking his meal. "It's just…he's never around anymore."

"Sasuke-san is a busy person after all." He answered his depressed employer. He really wished he could say something that would cheer up the blonde, but it seems the only thing that would make the kid happy was some attention.

"Yeah…busy." Naruto sat there silently, continuing to brood, when Daisuke suddenly called out.

"Mama! Mama!" The baby said, as he raised his chubby arms. Naruto walked over to the crib, and picked up the bubbly child. He made his way back to his stool in a better mood; making the cook was happy that Naruto had someone to keep him out of depression.

--

On the other side of town, a dark haired man sat tired at his desk; which were littered in things needed to be looked over. Sasuke let out a small sigh as he grabbed another sheet of paper. He had an unusually large amount work to do that morning. Of course, he normally has much to do, but he was actually hoping he could've stayed in a bit, and allow Naruto to wake up with him actually next to him.

Especially after what happened the night before.

It wasn't as if Sasuke WANTED to leave his family in the restaurant like that. His secretary called him, and told him how an employee bungled on a major deal with an important client. He was needed there right away, before the client stopped business with the company permanently.

He transfixed his gaze on a small table near his desk and smiled. A picture of his sun and his son, on one of their outings were placed in a large frame. He went to the picture and held it in his hands; tracing the face of his precious wife.

He knew that Naruto must be feeling sad, but he was sure the blonde could understand why he works so much! Sasuke just wants to be able to support his family, and give them anything their heart desired.

He put the frame back to its place on the table, and allowed his mind to return to his work. He took in his hands the sheet he abandoned earlier, and began to check for any mistakes in the report.

--

After Naruto ate his breakfast and fed Daisuke, the pair took a shower and dressed for the day's activity. Naruto decided that he was due for a visit to his father. He knew that Minato would be happy to see them, and Naruto felt like he really needed some fatherly advice.

After he called his dad, to tell him they were coming, he had the chauffeur take them away. In a few minutes, his father's estate was already in view, and he could see his father's blonde hair in the doorway.

"Granpa!" Daisuke cried out, running straight from the car into his grandfather's leg.

'Oof.' "Wow Dai-chan, you've become so much bigger, since I saw you last." Minato turned from his grandson, towards his son and smiled at Naruto. "Hey Naruto! About time you came to visit your old man."

Naruto laughed at his father's childishness. He may be in his fourties, but he was still was energetic and youthful as ever. "Hi dad! How ya been?"

The three entered the large house, and all sat in the living room. Daisuke squealed in delight, and went straight to the toys his grandfather had put out for him. The two older men strode over to the toddler and joined in his play.

The trio continued to play in their sphere of happiness, until a maid burst their happy bubble, when she announced lunch was served. They kept the toys, before joining the youngest one in the dining room.

They ate their meal of soup, a salad and beef in a comfortable silence. They of course brought up some light conversations, and Daisuke being the cute toddler he was made small comments, but other than that, they ate in peace.

After lunch, Daisuke started to rub his eyes, and even though he said he wasn't sleepy, his head was bobbing as he kept drifting in and out of sleep. Naruto took the child in his arms, made his way to his bedroom, and tucked Daisuke within a mountain of pillows, before kissing him goodnight.

Once he exited the room, he found his father leaning against a wall, waiting for him. "Now that he's sleeping, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong dad. Why are you assuming something's wrong?" Naruto replied. The two walked through the corridor, before making their way into the kitchen. Minato looked at his son, and placed his hand on the younger blonde's shoulder. "You're only quiet when something's on your mind. Now everyone in this house is worried, because you're so silent."

Naruto just continued to stare at the floor. He knew his father would eventually get what's up. You can't blame a guy for trying to deny is pain though. "Tell you what Naru, let's have some dessert first, maybe then you'll talk."

Naruto wasn't in the mood for talking, but he liked the idea of dessert. Maybe he could drown his sorrows in vanilla ice cream.

They sat at the small table located in the kitchen, and waited as the chef prepared two sundaes-one vanilla, and the other chocolate; the usual dessert in the Uzumaki household. Once their ice creams came, the two blondes dove right in.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong Naruto?" Said blonde turned to his father, and sighed. He knew his father will never let it go until he talks, so might as well talk now while Daisuke is asleep.

"It's Sasuke, dad." Naruto said softly. "I feel we're drifting apart. Now that I've given him an heir, he doesn't seem to care anymore. He's always busy, he's never at home…he even left in the middle of Daisuke's birthday dinner!"

"Naruto, I can understand how you feel; but maybe he has a good explanation for this. Have you tried asking him?" Minat replied.

"I don't see him enough for a chance. He's always at work." The young blonde said sadly. Saying these things was like admitting they were true. It hurt…it hurt a lot.

"You now Naruto, maybe you need someone who can sympathize with you. Kyuubi's in town, you know." Minato said; pleased with the happy face Naruto expressed.

"Nii-san's here?!" He cried out happily. "I haven't seen him since he left home, saying how he will never find love in here. I wonder if he finally found a lover."

His father let out a chuckle, as he ruffled his son's hair. "Knowing him; not anyone permanent. But I'm sure he's felt what it's like to be in your shoes. In your situation, I've kinda been Sasuke so I'm not sure I'll be so comforting."

"So big brother is left?"

"Yes. Kyuubi is coming over tomorrow." Minato answered, before looking curiously at his son's surprised expression. He turned to face Naruto's line of vision, and his eyes widened.

"Kyuu-nii-san!" Naruto shouted, as he ran to hug his brother. "I thought you were arriving tomorrow."

"Hello family. The person I was meeting today cancelled, so I came home early." Kyuubi took a sat next to his father, and greeted him.

Minato was still staring at his son in shock; not because of his early arrival, but what he was wearing. Oh boy, what an outfit it was.

Kyuubi was wearing really tight, and slightly ripped black jeans, showing off his shapely legs. He put on a dark blue sleeveless shirt, with a graffiti design on the front. His neck and wrists held many accessories, and his feet adorned black combat boots. His red hair was flowing freely behind, completing his wild look.

Most people would drool and think Kyuubi was damn attractive. Minato too thought his son was stunning, though only problem was; he looked like a slut in his eyes.

"What the hell are you wearing Kyuubi! Do you have any idea what you look like?!" Minato yelled into his eldest's ear.

"Uh…hot?" Kyuubi said softly; quietly fearing the wrath of his father. He new his father wasn't mean, just overly protective and competitive. And right now, he regretted not changing first.

"You look like your going to have sex with someone." Minato said darkly. "Change Now. If you've been like that on your escapades, I can only pray you're still virgin."

Kyuubi quickly ran up the stairs, and into the room his luggage was deposited. Moments later, Kyuubi reemerged wearing a normal pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Nervously making his way back to his angry father, he spoke. "I haven't slept with anyone, just so you know."

"That's good." Minato said, heaving out a big sigh of relief. "So what have you been doing Kyuu-kun. You've been sending letters, but I doubt you tell us the whole story."

"Like I said, I'm looking for a mate. But so far, no one meets my standards." The 21 year old said. "It's rather disappointing really."

The three sat in silence after Kyuubi finished speaking. They knew that although they decided to drop it, the matter revolving Kyuubi was not completely settled. Minato just decided to speak to Kyuubi privately, in ever he needs to know something.

"I just thought of something!" The red head suddenly cried out. "Naruto, where's my nephew?! I wanna see the child of the man who knocked up my baby brother."

"Kyuu-nii-san!!" Naruto exclaimed, his cheeks stained red.

Kyuubi only smirked at his embarrassed baby brother and ruffled his hair. "What? It's true isn't it? He did impregnate you. I wanna see my nephew. I'm sure he's as cute as my baby brother!"

"He's upstairs in my bedroom, taking a nap." Naruto said, quite reluctant to answer. As he watched his brother dash up the stairs excitedly he was quietly worrying for his baby.

* * *

**A/n**: Hi! Hey, If any of you are wondering why I bothered to put in a new character, it's cuz I kinda forgot who were in the story besides Sasuke, Naruto and Daisuke. I know Kiba is here, but I forgot his role. Heh. Oh. I changed papa Uzumaki's name from Arashi to Minato; since his REAL name was released.

I had to stop mid-way while typing this, because I had to look at my first story. Haha. It's that very reason why I took so long to finish one freaking chapter!! Grabe! That's so pathetic right?!

Oh yeah! Anyone notice I'm finally making a pattern for my fics? Notes first, then title, fic, then end notes? No reason. Just wanted to point it out.


End file.
